


Healing

by mywordsflyup



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywordsflyup/pseuds/mywordsflyup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted… straight into my arms."</p>
<p>Alistair has the pesky tendency to jump between his friends and charging dragons. Good thing Amell is there to heal him. </p>
<p>(Part of the Drabble Prompt Meme)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

There was darkness. Swirling masses of black in front of his eyes. He could feel himself drifting, back and forth. Like being carried to shore by a strong tide. Tide? He had never even seen the ocean. Images, memories, floating by. Mixing and merging until he could not tell what was real and what was fiction anymore. His arms and legs were heavy, weighing him down. But his head... Every thought fled from him, washed away by darkness.

And amid the chaos ripples of cold and warmth spreading through his body. The touch of hands, small and soft, on his chest. His stomach. Fingers searching, stroking, gently pressing down. I have had dreams like this, he thought. Coming back now. Coming back up to the surface.

With a loud gasp, Alistair shot up into a sitting position. Surprisingly strong hands on his shoulders pushed him back down.

“Shhh,” a voice next to him said. “Calm down. It's alright.” He knew that voice. He knew... Everything was still hazy. He turned his head, eyes darting around the room. No, a tent. He was in a tent. Lying on a bedroll. And next to him...

“Lia,” he said, shocked by how cracked his own voice sounded. His throat felt like sandpaper.

“Here, have some water,” Lia said and held a flask to his lips. With her other hand holding him at the nape of his neck, he took a few careful sips. “Better?”

He nodded. His head pounded with a dull ache and the rest of his body still felt unnaturally heavy.

“What happened?”, he asked. Lia rested a hand on his forehead and he closed his eyes for a moment as her healing magic spread over his skin, cool as spring water.

“You were hurt,” she said. “Pretty badly actually. It was a dragon. I thought we had lost you there for a moment.”

He opened his eyes to look up at her face. She was paler than usual, with dark circles under her green eyes. She looked tired, worried.

When her other hand started pressing on his chest again, he looked down. They had taken off his shirt. Usually the thought of Lia touching his bare chest like that would have made him blush and stammer, but he was too distracted by the sight of the large flesh wound in his side.

“Maker, I don't remember any of this!” he exclaimed. Someone, he guessed Wynne, had stitched him up well enough, but he could still see the ragged edges where his skin had been torn apart. A large part of the left side of his stomach and chest were bright red and swollen, straining against the black zigzag of the stitches. He felt no pain, probably due to Lia's soothing healing magic, but the sight alone made him feel a bit woozy. He quickly lay back down and rested his head on the soft pillow.

“You fainted, actually,” Lia explained. “Straight into my arms.” She gave him a little smile that made his stomach ache in a way that had nothing to do with the wound in his side. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes...” She looked back down on her hands, a hint of pink coloring her cheeks. It was just like her to blush at her own attempts at flirting. For a moment he was to entranced by her flushed face to fully realize what she had told him. But then it hit him. He had fainted. Straight into her arms.

For a second time he shot up, fast enough to make Lia yelp in surprise.

“I fell on you?!” He felt the sharp pain in his side this time, but he didn't care. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had grabbed her hands. “Did I hurt you?”

She looked shocked, her eyes flicked back and forth between his hands on hers and his face, so close now. Then she shook her head. “No,” she breathed. “I'm fine. I healed myself.”

“You needed to heal yourself?” This was getting worse and worse. “So I did hurt you?”

“It's no big deal, Alistair,” she said and gently but firmly pressed him back down onto the bedroll. “I hit my head on a rock but I'm fine now. Your wounds were a lot worse. That's why I need you to lie still for a while.”

He searched her face and noticed the small red mark by her hairline. There was some dried blood caking her blonde hair as well. Guilt shot through him, stronger than the pain in his side. She was so short and soft. Of course she would get hurt when a giant clumsy idiot like himself fell on her. When she leaned over him, he reached up and gently cupped her face with one hand. His fingers brushed carefully against the mark on her forehead.

“I'm so sorry,” he said. “I'm an idiot. I'll try to fall a little bit more to the left next time.” He wanted to say more but the words got stuck in his throat when he felt her leaning into his touch, just a little bit.

“Perhaps next time you could just try not to jump between me and a dragon?”, she asked, a slow smile spreading across her face.

“Never,” he said, his voice just a whisper, and the pink on her cheeks intensified. For a moment they just looked at each other. The air between them unnaturally thick all of a sudden. His hand was still cupping her face and in his mind he imagined running his thumb over her cheek, along her jawline, to her slightly parted lips. Lips he could no stop staring at.

As if she had read his mind, she took his hand into her own and slowly guided it back to his chest. “You should get some more rest,” she said and perhaps he was just imagining things but her voice seemed a bit shaky. But when she lay her cool soft fingers against his forehead again, he could already feel sleep pulling him back under. He closed his eyes and her magic led him back into the darkness, with just the touch of her hand to anchor him.

 


End file.
